Hell Froze Over
by keller12917
Summary: Nobody thought they would see this day
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This started out to be just this one scene. I tied this scene into a story idea I have had for the past couple months but had no idea how to make it work. Thanks to the push I got I found out how to make that story idea work in collaboration with this scene. :)**

**My apologies if any part of the story that follows offends anyone it is not intended to. The words that are in quotation marks within sentences are supposed to be actual prison jargon/slang that I found on a website. **

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series._

**Hell Froze Over**

The argument could be heard all the way down two floors below. There was no mistaking who the combatants were. What was so surprising to all that could hear was the furor of the shouting. Lieutenant Mike Stone and Inspector Steve Keller were as close as father and son, as well as best friends and partners.

From what the other detectives in homicide squad could see both were very red in the face and both were at each other's throats. Mike had jumped all over Steve for his mistake in a report, which he had typed after 45 hours of no sleep. Steve was fed up with the temper of his partner which had been brewing for an overboil for almost a week. Nothing he had said had helped to calm his partner or to get him to tell him what the problem was, although he knew part of the problem he did not know the rest of the story. He knew Mike knew how long he had been without sleep as he had been without sleep the same amount of time. What Steve did not realize was Mike was upset over something much more than a typing error and right then he was too tired and angry to find out what the problem really was but he was soon to find out.

"You are just as muleheaded as Jeannie! I have had it with both of you, for now just keep your distance!" Mike exclaimed in a heated tone of voice.

"Mike..." Steve spoke softly trying to pacify the older man.

"Go to hell, Keller!" Mike snapped enraged.

To say that Steve was extremely shocked was an understatement. His eyes followed his mentor as he stormed out. His feet however stayed planted in place as his heart felt very heavy and his mind told him it was best to just leave Mike Stone alone right now. He hoped that they would straighten this out later. Whatever this was...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Once home after he corrected the report, Steve had lain awake thinking back to when Mike's temper had first gone foul. As he was just about to drift off he finally recalled the meeting they had in Captain Olsen's office with people from CDCR and sleep eluded him for a long time.

The next day when he arrived at work there was a note on his desk to report to Captain Olsen's office. Arriving there he found Captain Olsen with CDCR people from their meeting.

"Keller, you remember Ben Goldwyn and Frank Bateman?" Olsen inquired politely.

"Yes, of course." Steve responded respectfully, shaking hands with the two visitors.

"We thought we would find out if you had been able to give our request some consideration." Mr. Bateman asked courteously.

"Yes, a bit. If Mike and Captain Olsen have no objections, I will do it." Steve tried to sound calm, though he felt a bit anxious.

"The decision is entirely up to you, I have no objections. I don't think Mike will object, but he went out of town this morning on family business." Olsen said with a smug tone that alerted Steve.

Steve did his best to keep his features totally impassive at the news Mike had left him out of the loop about his trip but the hurt was in his eyes.

"Fine, guess the answer is yes then." Steve sounded a bit subdued

After Steve retrieved the report from Mike's desk to turn it over to Captain Olsen, he left with the two men from CDCR to start the preparation for his undercover role; nobody knew if this would be the one undercover assignment that could very well cost him his life.

After extensive briefing, Goldwyn and Bateman felt he was convincing enough to pass inspection. Steve Keller was about to enter the prison population of Chino under an alias.

He made it through processing without raising any suspicions of his true identity. Thanks to the tips from the CDCR men of what to avoid doing once inside and what to do he acted accordingly.

He was following the guard, carrying the standard issue blanket and clothes and other necessities an inmate was given, and was having a mounting feeling of dread. wondering if he should have agreed to this assignment.

"One step out of line and you will live- or maybe not live- to regret it!" the guard threatened with malice in his voice.

Steve stared at the back of the guard's head as he walked. When they got to the cell he would be in. he was shown which bunk to take. Before the guard left him alone, again he taunted Steve with a parting shot.

"Word of warning pretty boy, sleep with your back to the wall. Some of the boys here love "fresh meat", especially when they are as pretty as you." Guard jeered almost cheerfully.

Once the guard was gone, he put his stuff on the bunk and hurried to the basin where he was violently sick. By the time the other inmates came in, he had his stuff put away in the proper places as he had been instructed. He kept his eyes straight ahead as he was warned by the CDCR people to do. That only worked until this one guy came over and got in his face.

"Watch your back "B.G.". You just might become my "punk" or worse." The inmate spoke with a leer. "You would not be the first boy I butchered and most likely not the last."

As the inmate spoke, he dared to let his hand brush against Steve, who forced himself to not show any fear, facing an unmistakably hardened criminal. He also made sure to not drop his eyes, as he knew that would be a sign of weakness and just what could get him hurt or killed. So he continued giving the inmate "Red eye", at least for the time being. Usually he knew you should never look at another inmate and always keep your eyes straight ahead, but when someone is in your face, you had to show that you were not going to be intimidated. If you could manage it. Then a voice spoke up that neither expected.

"Leave him alone, Buster. You have enough "punks", already. This guy is not going to be one of them. Trust me on that." The red haired prisoner spoke without fear. "I said back off!"

Buster moved away from Steve, although he was much bigger than the red haired prisoner, but he had learned to listen when the man spoke. Steve saw the red haired prisoner continue what he had been doing and relaxed a bit. He thought of all the tips he had been given by the men from CDCR and hoped he would be able to keep this charade up for the time needed, but part of him wished he had never agreed to this as he had heard how dangerous Chino could be.

He busied himself with a book so that he did not need to make eye contact with either of them, until it was time for lights out. He was almost glad he had got in there so late in the afternoon, that there wouldn't be much time left in the day, but knew he was dreading it as well and the days to come.

That night after lights out, he tried his best to think calming thoughts, so he could get some sleep. He found it hard to do, but finally sleep did come. After they had been asleep about 3 hours, Steve was shocked when he was wakened by the red haired prisoner shaking him gently. He covered Steve's mouth so he would not speak and alert Buster.

"I'm going to remove my hand, but be very quiet. We don't want Buster waking up." Red whispered under his breath as he removed his hand from Steve's mouth." I'm Red aka Jonathan Corwin."

"Josh Livingston." Steve murmured, hoping the name sounded convincing." Thanks for earlier, but why?"

"Because I know who you really are. I recognized you; I used to live in The City." Red's voice was barely audible and sensing Steve's thoughts sought to reassure him quickly. "Don't worry. Not letting on, because I remember you were very decent with my brother when he was busted. You're here about the prisoners that have been killed."

"You know what's going on with that, I take it." Steve said in a very low voice.

"Yes, we need to talk but not here. I will let you know when, until then we don't speak of it. Safer that way. Get some sleep." Red softly said before getting back in his bunk.

**About a week later:**

Back in San Francisco Mike had just got back to town and realized he had to make amends to Steve for his uncalled-for words. Not finding Steve at his apartment he headed to the department to seek him out.

The guys in homicide honestly had no answers for Mike; just that Steve had taken a report to Captain Olsen. None of the colleagues had seen him since. So the Captain's office was his next port of call.

"How is Jeannie doing? Did she get the idea of leaving school out of her head?" Olsen asked with concern.

"Finally, I had to do quite a bit of yelling at her about it, but she finally gave it up. I appreciate the time off to deal with that matter. It really had me in a fit; I even took it out on Steve. It was all getting to me, the trouble with Jeannie and those guys asking him to do that undercover assignment." Mike spoke calmer than he was the last time he saw Olsen until he noticed the strange look on Olsen's face. "Rudy, what is wrong? I can tell by the look on your face?"

"Mike, now stay calm. I did not realize how you really felt about them wanting Steve to do that assignment. They came back for an answer the morning you left and I told the kid it was up to him, that I had no objections." Olsen explained quietly.

"Rudy, you get on that phone right now and get hold of them and find out where in the hell Steve is!" Mike barked.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Olsen thought: _Thank God saved by the bell so to speak_. Little did he know the knock was just going to raise Mike's ire even more.

"Come in." Olsen called gratefully.

When Mike saw who entered, he immediately stood up and whirled around to face the men who had taken Steve away with them.

"Where is Steve Keller?!" Mike challenged in a hostile tone.

Both looked at Mike then Olsen then at each other. They realized that Mike Stone was very volatile and on the verge of tearing apart anyone that stood between him and his partner. Both cleared their throats before confirming what Mike already knew.

"Lieutenant Stone, well he was in Chino last we checked. He agreed to do the undercover assignment for us and you had gone out of town so we put the wheels in motion." Mr. Bateman answered in an anxious tone.

"CHINO?!" Mike shouted in dismay. "You know how dangerous that could be for him?! You might as well have just signed his death warrant!

"Lieutenant, this unfortunately is the location of the undercover assignment we needed him for. I thought you understood that when we had the meeting here a week ago. I am sorry but he is in the system now." Mr. Goldwyn explained calmly.

"You need to figure out some way to arrange a family visit so my daughter and I can see him totally alone. And when we see him he better be okay, mark my words!" Mike spoke in a slightly menacing tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A flashback included in this chapter is in bold print as I could not make colored font show up using the program I used to type this up. **

Part 3

Although Mike was anxious about Steve and all he might be going through, he finally listened to reason that his appearance there could put Steve's life in a greater jeopardy than it was in now. So he chose the next best option for apologizing to Steve and checking on him to make sure he was okay, he made arrangements for his daughter to be sent in to see Steve.

When he made the call to speak with her about what was going on and what he wanted her to try to do, her reaction was typical Stone.

"What do you mean he is in prison?!" Jeannie shouted, almost piercing Mike's eardrum with her outcry.

"As I said Jeannie, there had been an unusual amount of deaths and injuries and it was being investigated. CDCR requested Steve go undercover as an inmate to try to find out who was behind all of it. I can't say who they suspect, but well Steve is in Chino under an alias." Mike's voice betrayed his anxiety.

"How could you allow this, Mike?! You could have told him no, he was not doing this! He could be seriously hurt or worse. Mike, you have to get them to pull him out of there! Tell them to get someone else, not our Steve!" Jeannie was getting angrier by the second.

"First off, I did not allow it! I was out of town when he went with them! Secondly he knew I was not for it when they met with us a week before I left town." Mike snapped defensively.

"You're right, I apologize. You were down here dealing with my issue. Tell them I will go in and see him; just tell me what I am supposed to do and what I need to know." Jeannie spoke contritely.

"Jeannie, if you need time to think this over, be sure because this is not a nice place to go to much less to visit." Mike spoke out of concern for his daughter.

"Mike, I am going. I care about Steve as much as you do, don't forget." Jeannie spoke determinedly. "Besides he needs to know you did not mean what you said to him."

Jeannie's visit was arranged through Mr. Bateman and Mr. Goldwyn. They had her visitor questionnaire rushed through after acquiring Steve's signature on it and put her on Steve's visitor list and told her all the information she needed, such as his alias name as well as rules of what was allowed and not allowed. She would be going in under the guise of being his estranged girlfriend. The only thing was this visit was going to be a surprise for an unsuspecting Steve Keller, as he was told he needed to sign the visitor form, just in case. The day came for her visit and Jeannie was there by the time visiting hours started so as to get through the processing sooner. As she sat waiting for Steve aka Josh Livingston to be brought to the visitor center she kept repeating in her head his name is Josh, so as not to slip up and call him by his real name. When she looked up, there he was, coming towards her. She was shocked at the change in his looks, especially his hair being cut much shorter. She could see anger in his eyes as he saw her and braced herself.

"You know the rules Livingston. Make sure they are followed." Guard spoke with authority.

"Yes sir." Steve answered quietly.

It hurt Jeannie's heart to hear Steve having to bend to the guard. As the guard left Steve pulled her in for a hug which she returned fiercely. Then both sat down next to each other at the table, holding hands as that was contact that was allowed.

"Josh, he wanted you to know how sorry he was for what he said to you. He didn't mean it he was upset and angry that I wanted to leave school. You just got caught in the line of fire." Jeannie spoke as softly as possible, but still making sure Steve could hear her.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Steve spoke as quietly as possible but there was no mistake he was angry at her presence, angry and afraid for himself as well as for her.

"I needed to see you. When I found out where you were...well, I was very afraid." Jeannie explained with great concern. "He wanted to come, but it was thought it might cause you more trouble, so I came."

"If you care for me at all, you won't come back, you or him." Steve's voice came out as a hiss.

Jeannie's eyes filled with tears and she looked down at the table afraid to look at him for fear the waterworks would overflow. He wished he could really talk to her but he knew the danger, if he let his real person take over at this time. He squeezed her hand gently and after a moment felt her return it.

"I'll tell him your request." Jeannie assured him with a tremor in her voice.

"Tell him..."Steve struggled to find the words. "Tell him I understand he didn't mean what was said; just wish he had told me what was wrong. And as for you get that idea out of your head or we will be having a talk of a different nature if you get my drift."

Jeannie found a smile, as right then he was speaking as Steve, the man who truly cared about what she felt and thought and did, and she knew he would kick her rear if she ever entertained the idea of dropping out of school again. She sought to reassure him so he could concentrate on staying safe in this place.

"You have my word it is out of my head. Please take care of yourself." Jeannie said worriedly she saw him nod slightly. "I would like a photo of us before I leave I was told we could take one, I know Mike would like one as well."

They had the photos taken then she prepared to leave, but dreaded it, as her gut feeling was a deep fear of what could happen to Steve in here, and she longed for the day he would be back home in San Francisco, safe and sound. They hugged each other again and he gave her a light kiss just before they broke the embrace. Then he was gone without a backward glance for he knew if he dared to look back even for a second he would not be able to go.

After leaving Jeannie in the visitor center walking back down the corridor Steve started having flashbacks of his first day as a prisoner.

**He was following the guard, carrying the standard issue blanket and clothes and other necessities an inmate was given, and was having a mounting feeling of dread. wondering if he should have agreed to this assignment.**

**"One step out of line and you will live- or maybe not live- to regret it!" the guard threatened with malice in his voice.**

**Steve stared at the back of the guard's head as he walked. When they got to the cell he would be in. he was shown which bunk to take. Before the guard left him alone, again he taunted Steve with a parting shot.**

**"Word of warning pretty boy, sleep with your back to the wall. Some of the boys here love fresh meat, especially when they are as pretty as you." Guard jeered almost cheerfully.**

**Once the guard was gone, he put his stuff on the bunk and hurried to the basin where he was violently sick. By the time the other inmates came in, he had his stuff put away in the proper places as he had been instructed. He kept his eyes straight ahead as he was warned by the CDCR people to do. That only worked until this one guy came over and got in his face.**

**"Watch your back "B.G.". You just might become my punk or worse." The inmate spoke with a leer. "You would not be the first boy I butchered and most likely not the last."**

**As the inmate spoke, he dared to let his hand brush against Steve, who forced himself to not show any fear, facing an unmistakably hardened criminal. He also made sure to not drop his eyes, as he knew that would be a sign of weakness and just what could get him hurt or killed. So he continued giving the inmate "Red eye", at least for the time being. Usually he knew you should never look at another inmate and always keep your eyes straight ahead, but when someone is in your face, you had to show that you were not going to be intimidated. If you could manage it. Then a voice spoke up that neither expected.**

**"Leave him alone, Buster. You have enough punks, already. This guy is not going to be one of them. Trust me on that." The red haired prisoner spoke without fear. "I said back off!"**

Back in his cell he tried not to think of Jeannie and Mike, because he knew he could not afford to get emotional or to have distracting thoughts. Part of him wished Jeannie had not visited.

She called Mike once she was back at the motel room she had taken before her return to school in Arizona the next day.

"How did he look, sweetheart? Were you able to tell him my message?" Mike spoke with genuine concern.

"He, well, he looked okay but his hair is way shorter than it was and his sideburns are gone for the most part. I told him you were sorry. He said to tell you he understood you didn't mean what you said just wished you would have told him what was wrong." Jeannie assured Mike.

"No more than I." Mike fell silent as he felt regret. "Maybe if I had he would not be in there now."

They talked a bit before ending the conversation, after she had told him she had a photo that her and Steve had taken and she would get it to him.

The next day at work found Mike tired and grumpy after a fitful sleep plagued by bad dreams. His eyes kept wandering to Steve's desk and recalling moments from their time together at SFPD. His thoughts were interrupted by Bill Tanner bringing in a report for Mike's approval and he quickly tried to hide his emotions.

"Mike, we miss him too. He will be okay; he was trained by the best." Bill spoke trying to reassure Mike and calm the fear he knew was burning inside.

"I hope you're right, Bill. I really hope you are right." Mike spoke not sounding very convinced. "I just can't shake this feeling of dread."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Working out in the rec yard with Red, Steve was building up more than just his physical being. He was hearing information that was needed as they had the weight equipment to themselves as most of the other inmates were playing a game of football and most others were watching, except for the ones that Red had "stand point" to make sure he and Steve had privacy, so they could talk.

"The "hack" that brought you to the cell the first day you came, that was Dougan wasn't it?" Red inquired casually.

"Yeah, that was the name I saw on his name pin." Steve answered remembering the threat that was made by that particular guard.

"Watch out for him, man. He is one of the worst and yes he is among the ones they want to go after when they make their arrests. The guy that used to be in your bunk was a good guy named Petey Hamblin. Now Petey he was kind of slow of mind well one day Dougan and a couple of his cronies saw to it that Petey lost what little mind he had. So you avoid him as good as you can. Stevens, Parker, Wallace and Cranston are four more that are in his squad. The ringleader is a guy named Francis." Red spoke quietly but loud enough for Steve to hear all he was saying.

"I thought the warden's name was DeLong." Steve said as low as he could.

"It is." Red said absentmindedly, as he was thinking. "Wait a second they aren't thinking the warden is behind all this?"

"Not totally sure who they are thinking of, but well he is in charge so usually that would be the first one they would look at- yes." Steve answered as vaguely as he could, but without offending Red.

Red got off the bench and wiped it down then went over and spotted Steve while he lifted weights. He looked around a bit to make sure everyone was still out of hearing range, then spoke again.

"You guys are looking at the totally wrong guy if you are looking at the warden. Look at Francis the assistant warden. He is the guy they want. I know a few other guys I want you to meet and hear what they have to say. Believe me when I say you will not be shortchanged by these guys. You can trust them like you trust me." Red spoke confidently.

After they finished with the weights Red sent one of his runners to get the four others that he wanted Steve to meet and they headed toward an area that was known as no man's land where there would be total privacy to wait for the guys to show up.

In San Francisco Mike Stone was in church praying that God would watch over Steve and keep him safe from harm. He took time after praying to talk to the priest that was there who he had known for almost twenty-five years.

"This young man, your partner, if he was trained by you I have no doubts that he will come through whatever is going on with him. He might have a few scratches for his trouble so to speak but he will come through it. Don't despair, Mike he is in God's hands." Father Slovik assured Mike.

"It is who else's hands he is in that has me in a dither. I know God will look out for him but, well I just would feel a whole lot better if he had never done this and was here where I could look after him myself." Mike said very solemnly.

"Trust in God, Mike," the old priest chuckled. "Do you think you can do a better job than the man up there?" He grew serious again and resumed talking. "He will be home soon enough. You have to believe that in your heart. And Mike, when he does come back, well, maybe you can find a way to tell him what he really means to you. Somehow I think he is going to need that. I know you have a problem telling people such things, but there are other ways you could tell him than just words." Father Slovik spoke philosophically.

Mike nodded, thinking of all the times he had started to say something to Steve, but chickened out because he just was not comfortable saying such personal things to another man. His daughter, sure he could say those words every second of the day and not have any qualms. He kicked himself thinking Steve is just as much a member of this family as you and Jeannie why can't you tell him how much you love him as your son as well as best friend? He silently prayed that he would not have to regret this as well, if Steve never made it back from Chino alive.

With that thought in his head, he finally said good bye to the priest and left for home to be alone a bit with his thoughts and his emotions. After about half an hour the phone rang. He almost ignored it, but finally answered on the third ring.

"Mike, have you heard anything at all?" Jeannie spoke with fear in her voice.

"No,sweetheart. I have had no word from anyone at all. What's wrong?" Mike asked feeling her deep upset.

"I had the most awful dream. Mike I am terrified for Steve. I can't shake this feeling I have had since I saw him, that this is not going to end well. I want to go back and try to see him again. I have to know if he is still alright." Jeannie demanded anxiously.

"Jeannie, I think if you tried to go back, this time he might refuse the visit. You told me when you went he seemed angry that you were there and told you for you and me to not come back there again. Maybe we should just leave it at that as much as I hate to. Believe me, I know what you are feeling I am scared out of my wits over what he might be going through or will go through. I want him out of there as much as you do I deeply regret shutting him out of what was going on." Mike said and Jeannie could tell how guilty he felt.. "Let me get hold of Bateman and Goldwyn and see if they can do a check on him for us and I will let you know what they find out. If they tell me there is trouble, well, you and I will go there no matter what the young Inspector said."

"When do you think they could check on him for us?" Jeannie asked worriedly.

"With what time it is, probably not until tomorrow. I will go ahead and put a call in to them though and call you back and tell you what they say, deal?" Mike tried to sound positive.

"Okay, deal. Please call me the second you speak with them!" Jeannie insisted.

Mike promised to do so and the moment they hung up, he put call in to CDCR to speak with either of the two men concerning Steve.

Steve and Red were meeting with the inmates, Red wanted Steve to talk with. Each of them was telling Steve of his experiences with "hacks" at Chino as well as other inmates' experiences that they personally witnessed or were told of. Steve was taking notes as discreetly as possible, so that he would not to mix up the information later on.

An inmate named Cal showed Steve a scar he bore on his back that came from a "hack's" nightstick, that had been fixed with nails.

"My crime was that I did not pick up a piece of gum wrapper, that had fallen off the desk fast enough. Dougan made sure I didn't forget to drop down fast next time." Cal said bitterly.

Steve honestly did not know what to say, but sympathized with Cal and the others as their stories had raised his awareness even more than before. Sometimes there were good prisoners, who were wronged by the system and by the ones that were working for the system. Just then the call for "yard-in" was sounded as it was "chow time". Steve secreted the notes. as the others shielded him and they all hurried to get inside before there was trouble.

They sat together at the evening meal, talking quietly, but not about anything that could get them in trouble. Steve thought of what these men might face when he was finished here and thought there had to be some way to protect them, especially Red after the way he had made sure that Steve was left alone. He promised himself he was going to put in a good word for these guys to try and help them somehow.

Mike had gotten Frank Bateman's guarantee that they were going to visit and check on Steve in the morning and get back to him with a report. Once he had hung up, he called Jeannie, as he knew if he tried to wait until they paid their visit before calling her back she would have his head.

"They are going to go pay a visit tomorrow and will make a check as discreetly as possible. They promised to call me when they could get away from there and let me know about Steve. I will call you as soon as I hear anything. I know it is useless to say but please try not to worry." Mike spoke gently to his daughter.

"Listen to who is talking, Mike. You can't tell me you are not going out of your mind wondering how he is doing." Jeannie said candidly.

"Touché, Jeannie. You know me too well for me to deny it." Mike admitted reluctantly.

After their meal that night Steve, Red and the others played a friendly card game to pass the time. As they were playing Steve felt like eyes were boring into him, he knew he should not look up, but curiosity got the better of him. When he lifted his eyes off his cards a fraction he saw Buster staring right at him and standing with him was Dougan. He tried hard to concentrate on the game but his mind was reeling as he sensed this meant trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The next morning after a disturbed sleep Steve heard voices coming towards his cell, as he was about ready to head to breakfast and was surprised to see the two men from CDCR.

They motioned Red to go ahead and acted like they were rousting Steve to make it look good. When the coast was clear they spoke in very low tones letting him know why they were there.

"We had a request to check and make sure you are okay. Be honest if there are any problems." Mr. Goldwyn stated emphatically.

"Things are fine, except this inmate Buster Malloy last night was boring holes in me and was standing with the head "hack" that kind of worries me. Have something for you." Steve said under his breath.

He retrieved his notes from the hiding place and gave them to the two CDCR men and waited as they looked them over, before Goldwyn put them in his coat pocket.

"Good work, this Dougan made a threat to you as well, it is noted here." Mr. Bateman said concerned.

"Yes, the first day I was here. Been avoiding him as good as I can. Just hope I can keep on until this is over." Steve stated anxiously. "Red has been making sure I am left alone. I hope you can get him at least to a safer place when this is over, him and the other four. They took a chance telling me what they know."

"We'll see what we can do for them. We have their names. We can't make any promises but will do our best, That much I can promise." Mr. Bateman assured him. "Any message for your family?"

"Give them my love and I miss them." Steve answered, downheartedly wishing he could say much more but like Mike was not good at sharing his emotions.

After they have gone, he made his way to eat and found that Red had saved him a spot. Steve gave him the okay sign to let him know that things were fine. Afterwards they worked out some more and Steve filled him in that he passed on the information and they had just come to check on him.

"Watch out around Buster. I think he is up to something; I am going to stick with you as good as I can. When I can't, try your best to avoid him." Red said in a concerned voice.

"Will do my best. He was boring holes in me last night while we were playing cards. I got a bad feeling especially when saw he was with Dougan." Steve did his best to hide the fear in his voice.

"I saw what he did to this kid in here that refused his advances once. I don't want that happening to you. I am afraid that is what is on his mind, though, he was checking you out in the shower yesterday. He is what we call a "shower shark" so keep your wits about you at all times. Never let your guard down." Red spoke brusquely. "Capiche?"

"Capiche." And thanks Red, really." Steve spoke warmly.

Mike had received the call from Mr. Bateman informing him of Steve's well-being and of his message for Mike and Jeannie. He is about to call her when his phone rang once again and he had to laugh when he found out it was the person he was about to call.

"You must have been reading my mind, sweetheart. I was just about to call you, Steve is fine. He sent his love and he misses us, was the message he sent through Bateman and Goldwyn. So we can both stop our worrying. Hopefully, this will be over very soon. They have the information he had been able to get for them." Mike could not hide the pride in his voice.

"So now they are going to get him out of there right?" Jeannie asked anxiously. "I mean if they have the information there is no further need for him to stay, I would think."

"They want to make sure they have all their eggs in the basket before bringing him out." Mike said, trying to exude calm.

"Mike! I want him home now! As long as he is in there, he remains in danger do they not care?! "Jeannie exclaimed heatedly.

"Sweetheart, I want him home too. So do the guys here, but I can't just go in there and pull him out." Mike pacified.

"Can't you?!" Jeannie snapped frustrated. "Mike Stone, he better never ever do an undercover assignment of this nature again or I swear I will never speak to either of you again!"

Mike suppressed a laugh, knowing Jeannie was just venting but also knew knowing her, she just might follow through on her threat. Jeannie and he spoke of her coming home for a bit once Steve was home and them having a party to welcome Steve back. Jeannie was okay with the idea except for one thing, but she refused to say what the one thing was. As they hung up Mike was still trying to figure out what her objection was, but knew she would never tell until she was ready.

Just as they hung up Rudy Olsen came to Mike's office and knocked on the door frame. Mike waved him in surprised that Rudy Olsen was taking the time to knock. Usually he was a man who just walked right in no matter what you might have going on.

"Have you heard anything about the kid, Mike?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice. "I have been wondering how he was making out in there. I hope he is safe."

"So far he is doing good Rudy. I spoke with Bateman from CDCR and Steve was able to get a great deal of information from several inmates, who had experiences or knew of others' experiences from watching or being told about them. He had them names of ones they should be going after, so now they need to get warrants and round up the ones they want. Then hopefully Steve will be able to come home without further delay." Mike calmly replied. "He better anyway and very soon or Jeannie is going to drive me around the bend, and herself as well."

"She is giving you a hard time isn't she?" Rudy said with a laugh.

"You can say that again. She will not rest until he is back here in San Francisco. And I have been told never again any undercover assignments such as this or he and I will never be spoken to again and I honestly think she meant it." Mike said a bit worriedly.

Later part of the day

At Chino a new "hack" had come on duty. He seemed like an ordinary run of the mill prison guard. Nobody knew it, at least not yet, but for Steve Keller aka Josh Livingston he was going to be a nightmare. It sometimes is your past that comes back to make you wonder more than ever if you were going to be able to survive what is your present.


	6. Chapter 6

When Mike saw the photo that Jeannie had sent to him taken the day she visited Steve at Chino, his emotions were at serious overboil. He was wiping his eyes when he heard footsteps and hurriedly jumped from his chair to move to the window. The tears fell as Bill Tanner entered, he could see Mike's shoulders shaking, and then saw the photo on the desk. When he picked it up and saw who it was, he put it back, quietly closing the door so Mike could have privacy.

At Chino, some inmates were on a cleaning detail. As he was mopping the corridor, Steve felt something jab into his lower back. He was stopped from turning to face the violator by Red, who was grabbing his arm. He gave Steve a slight shake of the head, Steve nodded and went back to work and ignored the incident. He saw Dougan pass by with a sneer on his face and realized why Red had stopped him.

After the cleaning was done, Steve and Red were talking over in a corner of the dayroom.

"I hope that doesn't cause you any trouble." Steve said with quiet concern.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it, if it does, just did not want you meeting your maker too soon. You don't belong here. Don't get me wrong I am really grateful you are trying to make right what happened in your own way, but you don't belong here." Red spoke frankly. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure, if I can." Steve waited to hear the request.

"Once you are out of this place never do an assignment like this again." Red requested seriously.

"You have my word, Red. Never again." Steve promised sincerely.

"Your family has to be really frantic about you. I know I would be. That lady that came to visit, I could read it in her face and eyes she was scared to death. Not about being here to visit, but about leaving you here and you being here in the first place." Red recalled the situation as if he saw it that very minute.

"Yeah, she was. I probably owe her an apology when I see her again. I didn't hide my anger at her very well for coming here." Steve admitted shamefully.

"Got a feeling the anger wasn't because you didn't want to see her, but more because of being afraid for her safety here." Red said insightfully and saw Steve nod. "I'm sure she understood once she really thought about it. She will forgive you for it when you get to talk to her again. "

"I told her not to come back here. I will talk to her about it when we can talk more openly than we could that day." Steve remarked wistfully.

Just then he felt the eyes boring into him again and felt angry about it and dared to glance up. Red saw the look on his face and looked out of the corner of his eye in time to see Buster pursing his lips like he was sending a kiss. He nudged Steve and motioned for him to get up they were leaving. As they were leaving Buster did the same thing again and Red had to hold Steve back to keep him from going after Buster right there.

"No, wait. Come on." Red said authoritatively. "You got some money?"

"Yes, what are we doing?" Steve asked curiously.

They stopped at the commisary and got Steve 4 cans of tuna and a pair of athletic socks. Once they were back at their cell, Red fixed the sock up for Steve with the cans of tuna inside to use as a weapon. He hid it under the cover on the bed within easy reach of his hand when lights out came.

"If I know Buster like I think I do, he will try to make a play for you tonight. When he comes over make sure you have your hand on this sock and be ready. You make sure to wait until there is no doubt of his intentions than you let him have it. Can you do that?" Red asked seeing the look on Steve's face. "Look, you aren't going to kill him. But if you don't show him you are not taking this crap he will keep on and...well, you have to at least hit him hard enough to knock him off his perch."

"Yeah, I can do it." Steve said a bit anxiously.

They talked quietly for a little bit over a game of checkers. When Buster entered neither looked up so as not to give away what they might be thinking. When lights out came and all were in their bunks, Steve laid with his eyes closed and waited to see if Red was right and prayed that he wasn't.

He almost had fallen asleep an hour later, when he heard a footstep. He was on instant alert, his eyes as slits, where he could fake being asleep but see what might go on. He felt warm breath from beside him then felt the blanket raise and a hand moving down slowly he tenses up ready to teach this jerk a valuable lesson he hopes will never ever be forgotten. He grabbed the can laden sock tight and swung hard and made contact.

"What the hell..."Buster yelled.

Steve jumped down from the bunk and tore into Buster venting all his frustration and fear and anger. Red heard the commotion and realized Steve was losing it and jumped and grabbed hold of him pulling him back. Just then the cell door was opened and in came Dougan and a few other "hacks."

Dougan saw the sock in Steve's hand and immediately knew what happened.

"Take him to "the hole" maybe he will cool off after he has some time to think." Dougan ordered abrasively, then he saw another "hack" grab Buster, thinking it was him Dougan was talking about. "Not him, Livingston is to be put in "the hole" Buster goes to the infirmary."

Steve was led away by one, while the other went to the infirmary with Buster. They left and the cell door was re-locked.

During the time Steve was in "the hole" he did push ups and sit ups and … waited. Buster was moved to another cell, thanks to the warden being told the truth of the matter that Buster had been after Steve/Livingston. Once that fact was established it was basically a matter of keeping a predator from violating his person, Steve was released from "the hole" after three days.

He and Red met up at the weights to talk again after he had got cleaned up and shaved. Steve had seen the new "hack" on his way from the shower and recognized him immediately, but was thankful that he had not looked Steve's way.

"You okay?" Red inquired genuinely concerned. "They moved Buster to another cell."

"Yeah, I'm okay. No worries. Well, except maybe one." Steve said quietly. "You seen that new "hack"?"

"Givens? Yeah, don't think much of him though. Why?" Red asked curiously.

"I know him. He was in the police academy same time I was. He didn't make it; they caught him cheating on some test. I know it's been quite a few years but I am afraid he might remember me too." Steve was concerned. "If something happened and I can't do it, would you get a hold of someone for me if I give you the number and his name?"

"Of course, I had already thought about asking you about someone to contact right before this happened with Buster. I have a way to use a phone without being monitored."

"Thanks, I might be worrying over nothing but want to be prepared just in case. His name's Mike Stone. He's with SFPD, homicide squad. If he is not at work when you call, tell whoever you talk to it is regarding Steven Keller and that it is an urgent message for Mike and they will get him asap." Steve spoke as quietly and as hurriedly as he could. Red could hear the anxiety in his voice.

To Steve's dismay, who else was watching them talk from afar but the very "hack", he was concerned about recognizing him. Instead of moving toward them though, he walked casually away as though he had not even seen Steve. Once inside the building he hurried to find Dougan, as they were old friends from their college days and he felt as head "hack" Dougan should be made aware of this new development, that he had information concerning the inmate known as Josh Livingston.


	7. Chapter 7

Dougan was in with the assistant warden after his talk with Givens. Both were very agitated at the thought that all this time there had been a cop inside the prison gathering information on the ongoings. They called the rest of the guards in that were in Dougan's pocket and had a hurried meeting on how to handle this problem.

In San Francisco there was another meeting going on with Mike and Captain Olsen and the CDCR men. They were told warrants were being issued as they were talking and they should be able to move in by tomorrow at the earliest, barring any unforseen problems.

"There is something we heard from an associate. Does Keller have a violent temper?" Mr. Goldwyn inquired in a casual manner.

"He never has. I mean sure he can get angry if someone is being done wrong or someone he loves has been hurt but violent no. Why do you ask?" Mike asked curiously, but a feeling of concern began building up in him..

"Well it was said he-well- he beat up an inmate. Now granted there was cause for it, but he seemed to lose it once he started hitting the man," was Bateman's honest answer.

"Is Keller okay? I mean was he hurt?" Captain Olsen asked the question that was burning in Mike, who seemed to have lost his voice. "What was the cause of this attack?"

"No, he is fine. He wasn't hurt, he spent three days in "the hole" but is fine. Just through the grapevine the other man had...well, intentions towards Keller and there was a very strong objection voiced by Keller in the form we told you." Mr. Goldwyn stated calmly.

"Mike knows Keller better than anyone does besides Mike's daughter, but I will say this now. To me it sounds like Keller had every right to react the way he did and I back his actions one hundred percent. It was basically self-defense and self-preservation." Olsen said emphatically.

"Steve would not hurt anyone without reason, he is one of the most gentle people I know. As Rudy said it sounds like self-defense against a predator." Mike spoke sharply. "I want him out of there as soon as possible if not sooner."

"Don't get us wrong. We are not condemning him or what he did. We were just asking if he normally has a violent streak or if that is very rare for him." Mr. Goldwyn assured.

"It is non-existent. If he was violent, believe me my daughter would not get within ten miles of him! I would see to that." Mike was annoyed.

At Chino, Red was feeling very agitated and worried as he could not find Steve and had not seen him since they talked at the weights after Steve's release from "the hole". He had sent one of his point men to try to find out what was going on, while he continued to look in places he knew they had been before to talk in private. As he saw Rico hurrying back, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he got an incredibly bad feeling.

"They got him. Givens and Cranston. I heard Givens saying how now he would help teach Keller a lesson he wanted to teach him back at the academy." Rico said breathlessly.

"Do you know where they took him?!" Red almost yelled and saw Rico shake his head. "Get the others and try to find out and hurry. Meet me at no man's land in half an hour."

Red sprinted off to do some investigating of his own hoping to find out exactly where Steve might be held, before he called Mike Stone. While he passed by the assistant warden's office, he happened to hear voices and stopped to listen in. What he overheard not only set his blood boiling with anger, but also made him ice cold with the deepest fear for Steve.

"Parker and Wallace are working him over now. He isn't talking, at least not yet. You know how Wallace loves to inflict pain. He will tell what he knows, or we find a way to dispose of what is left of him." Dougan sounded pure evil.

"We need to get rid of him and fast. We can't have anything that ties him to this place. I'll go through the records and see that his jacket is destroyed. Do you have any qualms if it comes to having to kill a cop?" assistant warden Francis asked bluntly.

"No more than you do. What has to be done will be done. I know the annex had not been used in quite some time and since there are still solitary confinement cells there I felt that was the best place for now." Dougan explained

"Good, good. At least there is no chance of him being heard out there. You handle that matter and get me some results. Make sure though they don't overdo it at least not just yet. If he has not cracked by tonight do away with him." assistant warden Francis ordered dismissively.

Red heard footsteps headed towards the door and hurried out of sight. Once Dougan was out of hearing he made his way to the phone he used so as not to be monitored and made the call.

"I need Lieutenant Mike Stone and fast! It is urgent concerning Steven Keller!" Red's voice left no doubt that his request was urgent. "Stay on the line. I need to transfer this call to Captain Olsen's office. He is up there in a meeting." Bill Tanner reacted immediately.

Red waited and then heard a sound as though a receiver was being picked up and heard a gruff voice on the other end.

"Olsen speaking." The Captain answered brusquely.

"I need Mike Stone it's urgent!" Red insisted..

"Stone here, who is this?" Mike asked concerned.

"Lieutenant Stone, this is Jonathan Corwin. I am calling for Steve aka Josh Livingston. You need to get down here and get him out of here fast before they kill him. There is a new "hack" here who knows him from the academy and told the ones you people want exactly who he is and they have him held now at an old annex section. Hurry, I have to go." Red whispered breathlessly.

"I will get there as soon as I can. Thanks for letting me know." Mike voice was filled with deep worry.

"He's a good kid." Red said quietly then hung up and hurried to meet the others at no man's land.

"We have to get to Chino immediately! They found out who he is from some new guard that started there and he knew Steve from the academy!" Mike feared that Steve might not be alive by the time he got to Chino.

"This is just great!" Mr. Bateman snapped as he snatched up phone. "I need an outside line please."

He arranged with the governor for immediate warrants for the arrest of six prison guards and the assistant warden as well as an order from the governor for the release of Josh Livingston. A special task force would meet them at Chino to place the seven offenders in custody, as well as bringing all the proper documents.

As soon as he got off the phone a helicopter was arranged to fly them down there right away. Before they left Mike called down to homicide squad to alert the men there of the situation and that he would be out of reach for a while.

"Bill, whatever you do if Jeannie calls, do not tell her about this. Not yet. Just say I am out of the office and you will deliver her message. I will call her later and fill her in when I have time." Mike couldn't spend much time on explanations.

"Understood Mike we'll be praying for him. Let us know as soon as you find out something." Bill said deeply concerned before hanging up.

They hurried to the helicopter pad and took off. Mike alternated between peering at the photo Jeannie had sent and praying. His face was etched with deep worry. When Olsen glanced at him he realized just how truly important Steve Keller was to Mike.

All of them tried hard to think positive thoughts, but Mike kept hearing the concern in the voice of the man who called him and knew even in prison his partner had made a huge difference to someone just as he had, when he entered his and Jeannie's lives years ago.

It seemed forever until they arrived at their destination. A car was there to meet them arranged by the governor. On their way they all felt a very deep fear of what they might find once they got there. The task force was waiting for them at the front gates of the prison when they arrived. Credentials were shown and they were admitted and hurried right to the warden's office where they also found the assistant warden.

"Gentlemen is there something we can do for you?" warden DeLong inquired courteously.

"We are here to procure the release of Josh Livingston. And to make a few arrests of some of your staff, ." Mr. Bateman spoke frankly.

The assistant warden tried to sneak away when he heard this, but his exit was blocked by some men of the task force. Then the assistant warden met someone he probably wished he had never met in his life when he saw the steely glare of Mike Stone inches away from his own face.

"Where is Josh Livingston?! I just have the strangest feeling you are the man who knows that answer." Mike said in a no nonsense tone

.

"I guess he is out in the rec yard lifting weights with the others." assistant warden Francis stammered with an edge in his voice.

"If you know where he is, really you better tell him. He is not a man to mess with, where that young man is concerned, trust me." Mr. Goldwyn said bluntly.

Some of the task force returned leading several of the "hacks" in cuffs. The assistant warden was also read his rights and arrested. After they had captured the other "hacks", one of them finally broke down and agreed to lead them to where Steve was held.

Mike, Captain Olsen and the CDCR men and the guard known as Cranston as well as the warden hurried to the other part of the prison where Steve had been placed.

Cranston's hands were shaking under the murderous look on Mike's face, as he tried to work the key in the lock. When he got the door unlocked and opened they all saw cuffed to a pipe, clad only in undershorts, the very still form of Steve Keller.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Get those cuffs off him right now! Mike barked dangerously angered.

As Cranston unlocked the cuffs Mike removed his overcoat and placed it over Steve after checking for a pulse and finding one to his great relief. He carried him out of the room fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. They hurried and got Steve to the nearest hospital with one CDCR man and Captain Olsen remaining behind at the prison to help oversee proceedings there.

After they took Steve into the examination room, Mike paced the waiting area. He thought of calling Jeannie, but then decided it would be better to wait until he could tell her more.

After what seemed like days of waiting, finally he saw the doctor coming with anxiously awaited news. Mr. Bateman who had accompanied Mike when they brought Steve, also stood waiting more anxiously than he knew he could be.

"Your son is in a coma. He has a severe concussion as well as several cracked ribs and a broken radius. It is a clean break, so we are putting a cast on the arm. We will monitor him closely to make sure his lungs don't collapse. The next twenty four hours will be critical." Dr. McSorley informed him.

"I am going to stay with him, can you make the arrangements so there is no static? "Mike inquired in the most courteous tone that he could manage.

"Lieutenant Stone, he will be in good hands. He will be in ICU, you should...

"Dr. McSorley, I appreciate what you are saying and I know he will be taken good care of but I am not leaving his side until he is awake if." Mike's temper started to rise. "I am not trying to be difficult, but I need to stay with him."

"I will arrange it," Dr. McSorley assured him quietly, after he really looked in Mike's eyes. "I will get you when we have him situated."

"Thank you. "Mike said gratefully.

The doctor left to arrange everything and Mike and Mr. Bateman sat down and talked quietly.

"You didn't even have time to get a change of clothes, are you sure you want to stay?" Mr. Bateman asked.

"I will be here as long as it takes. I need to be here. Can you tell Rudy what is going on when you go back? He can inform the guys in homicide about Steve." Mike requested

"Of course, what about your daughter? I mean should someone let her know, or do you want to wait and see how he is going to be before contacting her?" Mr. Bateman inquired cautiously not wanting to use the wrong words.

"I will let her know when I think the time is right. For now I think it would be best to wait a bit." Mike was indecisive.

After the nurse came and informed Mike that Steve was settled in a room and he could come up, Mr. Bateman took his leave to go back to the prison and let the others know what was going on. Mike sat as close to the bedside as he could get and kept watch over Steve.

As Mike sat there over the next couple of hours taking stock of Steve, he recalled his conversation with Father Slovik and just then it struck him the doctor had referred to Steve as Mike's son. He was so worried he had not even thought of it when it was said and had not corrected the doctor. He found a smile at that knowledge and made up his mind that he would express his true feelings to Steve. Although he didn't doubt that Steve was aware of how Mike felt, he had never heard the words spoken out and it was way overdue.

He was just about to start talking to Steve when the phone rang on the bedside stand and he answered it, thinking it might be one of the CDCR people or someone calling for someone who had been in this room previously. Instead he heard the upset voice of his daughter and there was no doubt in his mind that his waiting before calling her was a mistake.

"Why didn't you call me, Mike?! I have to hear about Steve from someone else, other than my own father!" Jeannie was yelling and there was no stopping her. "You know I have been going out of my mind about him and now he is in a coma!"

"Sweetheart, I was going to call you once we saw how he was doing. The doctor said the next 24 hours are a critical period. I just wanted to be sure before I called." Mike explained trying to stay calm.

"I knew it was a huge mistake for him to be there! They could have killed him! Mike, I'm heading there as soon as I pack. I already arranged some time off from school and have some lessons that I can bring with me to keep up." Jeannie said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

"Jeannie, honestly right now there is nothing you can do except wait." Mike tried to dissuade her from making the trip.

"There is nothing I can really do here either, not with what has happened clouding my thoughts, Whether you like it or not, I'm coming, see you soon, Mike." Jeannie said in a rush.

Mike sighed as he heard the click indicating she had hung up and wondered who had broken the news to Jeannie. He had specifically told Bill and Bateman that he would tell Jeannie. He thought of calling and finding out, who had let the news slip, but realized there was time for that later. Right now all that mattered was Steve and if he would be okay. Mike sat back down, his thoughts now on praying for Steve's recovery and prayed like he had not since his wife was sick and dying in hospital.

As he was praying, he heard the door open and raised his head and saw Rudy Olsen and the CDCR men looking as they were wondering if they should enter.

"Come on in. How did everything go?" Mike asked dutifully.

They entered very quietly and stood around or sat where they could. Mike waited for their answer so he could return his attention to Steve.

"It went well. They are all in custody and are facing a multitude of charges. We stopped by and saw the man Red and thanked him for what he did both today and the whole time Steve was in there. We told him you would be in touch later we thought." Captain Olsen told.

"Mr. DeLong was also very grateful to Steve. He felt really bad for what happened on his watch. He wanted you to know he will never forget the sacrifice Steve made to clear his name and to sort out the trouble that had happened there. We told him we would pass his thoughts along to you." Mr. Goldwyn spoke in a quiet voice.

"You did let Red know what happened to Steve so he would not worry didn't you?" Mike asked solemnly.

"Yes, he knows. He felt bad that he couldn't protect him completely as he meant to do. We assured him this was not his fault and we are very grateful and thankful that he got in touch and we were able to get Steve out of there in time.." Mr. Bateman responded sincerely.

"I wish there was some way to help him. I hope that at a later stage Jeannie and I can meet him and thank him personally. Steve would not be alive if he hadn't called me!" Mike exclaimed realizing how very close they had come to losing Steve.

"Well, we are trying to do something to help him, but rather not say anything, just in case. We don't want to get anyone's hopes up just yet. We will be heading out now and get Rudy back to San Francisco. We all hope that Steve will be okay." Mr. Goldwyn spoke seriously.

"Thanks for stopping by. I do appreciate it. "Mike said candidly. "Before I forget though, did any of you let Jeannie know what happened with Steve? I wondered because she called and someone had told her but she did not say who. To be honest she was so mad that I didn't inform her, I honestly did not think to ask who she got the information from." Mike asked curiously.

They all denied their hand in it, Captain Olsen promised to try to find out if it was one of the homicide detectives or another person at SFPD. He would be in touch with Mike and let him know, unless Jeannie told him first. With that they left, closing the door quietly behind them and Mike turned back to check on Steve, as he had this slight fear if he did not continue checking him for a pulse, he might be gone no matter what the machines in the room told.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Just wanted to warn readers this is a pretty long chapter compared to the others. You can read it or not read it, that is up to you. **

Part 9

Jeannie ended up having to take an exam she could not get out of, so was not able to arrive until the morning after the phone call. She had gotten the room information from Mike and inquired at the desk about Dr. McSorley wanting to speak with him herself.

"How likely is Steve to come out of this coma?" Jeannie asked, deeply troubled.

"It could go either way, Miss Stone. He is young and strong and that helps, but having people there who truly care for him and love him will be an even bigger help. Sometimes a coma is aggravated by emotional trauma the mind shuts off to escape an unbearable situation. Maybe if he feels safe he will come out of it sooner than later, time will tell. I guess you want the same arrangement as your father." Dr. McSorley said amused when he recalled how Mike had told him what he was going to do.

"If he told you he will not leave Steve's side until he has woken you can believe it. He is very stubborn and, well, Steve means an awful lot to both of us. And yes I too want to be able to stay with Steve." Jeannie replied bluntly ."What can we do to help him? I guess I mean to get through to him hopefully, I know there is no way he could respond back but maybe he just might realize we are there somehow."

"Many read to patients that are in a coma, or just talk to them as well. Music seemed to help some cases I remember. Prayer helps a great many, that nobody ever thought would ever wake again." Dr. McSorley answered frankly.

"Have no doubt my father has been praying for Steve's recovery. He believes in going straight to the source in a big way." Jeannie assured. "I will be helping do my share as well. Could I go to Steve's room now?"

"Right this way." Dr. McSorley said gently.

Jeannie was led to where Steve and Mike were and started feeling a bit anxious about what to say. They stopped at the ICU nurse's station and Dr. McSorley informed them that Jeannie too would be allowed to stay with Steven Keller. After he had made sure they were notified they continued on to the room. While there Dr. McSorley did a check on Steve making sure he was still doing as good as could be expected.

"When someone is in a coma, can he still have bad dreams? Earlier on it was almost like he was trying to kick somebody." Mike was concerned.

"There is no sure way to know. Some say yes, some say no. I myself believe a person doesn't when in a coma, but he could still grimace or do some movement or laugh or cry or call out but he truly does not know he is doing this. He may not be able to respond to you or your daughter, but that does not mean he does not hear you if you talk to him. I can't make any promises, Lieutenant Stone, but I am hopeful that he will come out of this sooner or later. There is no telling what could be the catalyst that could bring him back." Dr. McSorley said, trying to not raise their hopes yet trying not to dash them either. "Don't give up hope though; hope is a very strong thing to have on your side, hope and faith."

"Thank you for your honesty, Dr. McSorley." Jeannie said absentmindedly as she looked at Steve lying so still.

Mike knew what Jeannie was thinking and gave her a hug, she returned it as Dr. McSorley left quietly so they could be alone for a bit. Jeannie buried her face in Mike's shoulder as her tears fell. Both felt almost a sense of despair and wondered if things would ever be right again or if the young man that meant so much to both of them would be lost to them forever.

Once she had finally calmed Mike went for some coffee, so she could have some time alone with Steve. Part of his thinking was to give her time to say any last things she might never have said, just in case Steve never came out of the coma and part was hope that maybe, just maybe his daughter's voice might be what Steve needed to bring him out of this.

As he left, Jeannie stood by the bed and held onto Steve's hand, remembering how they held hands the day she visited Chino and realized it felt so different now.

"Steve Keller, you have to wake up. I know you can hear me. Don't let those jackasses win! There is so much I want to say to you, that I never have. You know you mean so much more to me than I ever said before. I wish I knew for sure you could hear me Steve. You are the man I someday want to marry. I knew that the minute I met you, so I guess what I am saying is I love you. Steve, if you have heard me at all when you wake up you will be able to tell me what song I sung to you. Maybe not the second you wake but you will know it." Jeannie said tearfully.

Her hand moved to his hair and tenderly caressed it as she started to softly sing "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" she could not stop the tears from flowing. As she was almost to the end of the song Mike got back to the room, and heard her singing to Steve. He waited to give her time to finish. Once she was done and he figured she had time to compose herself better. he quietly pushed the door open and saw his daughter with her head bowed as she cried softly and prayed for him to recover from all he had gone through. She saw Mike back and hurriedly brushed the tears away and straightened up. Mike sat the coffees down on the stand and held her tight.

"I was just singing to him. Dr. McSorley said music had helped some, so I thought it would be worth a try." Jeannie explained quietly.

"You have a beautiful voice, sweetheart. I know Steve appreciates it. Sure, he can't tell us that but I know he does. He will come out of this, he is a fighter. We have to keep praying and not give up faith or hope. When he does come out of it I know a certain young lady he will be thrilled to see." Mike promised.

"Yeah, his surrogate sister and friend, Jeannie. She will be glad to see him awake." Jeannie responded flatly.

"Let's drink that coffee before it gets cold." Mike suggested.

They sat together and sipped their coffee, Mike was looking at Steve and thinking of all he needed to say to the young man lying motionless in the bed and hoped that Jeannie had a chance to say a lot of what she wanted and needed to say to him as well. They both were lost in their own thoughts, when the nurse came in to do a check on Steve. She went about her job quietly then left after she had recorded all the information on Steve's chart.

"Mike, you do believe he will come out of this coma don't you? I mean truly in your heart, not just saying that for my benefit type of belief." Jeannie wanted to know the truth.

"Jeannie, he took a very bad beating. They were trying to get him to tell what all he had found out while in there and who he had gotten his information from. I am hopeful he will come out of this, I really do. He-..he's my buddy boy and things just would not be the same without him around. I was talking to Father Slovik the other day telling him of my fears about Steve being at Chino and the worry we both had over him. He told me I needed to tell Steve what he really means to me when he came home, how I really feel about him." Mike's emotions almost overwhelmed him.

"You should, Mike. Oh I know, he knows and is aware of it without you saying the words, but well hearing the words from you would be nice for him, and affirm what he knows but has never been told." Jeannie said candidly.

"I love that boy, Jeannie. I swear when I first met him I thought I don't need a young whippersnapper to have to haul up by their britches. He though fast became more than just a partner and a guy that I work with. He actually does feel like my son and I do love him as that and as my best friend. I just hope I get the chance to tell him. This little scenario he got involved in, well one thing it showed me even more than before was to tell people what you feel. And in case I don't say it enough to you either, I do love you Jeannie. You are the light of my life and the apple of my eye. Your mom and I were so thrilled when you were born. Every day I have had with you has been a priceless gift and I would not have traded you for all the boys in the world." Mike said lovingly.

"You need to tell him all that. You really do. He loves you too, I can see it in his eyes and face when you two have talked at the house and at the office too. And he needs to tell you that as well and hopefully he will when he finds out his "dad" found the courage to say what he feels." Jeannie said insightfully."And by the way I love you too daddy, I couldn't ask for a better father if I had handpicked you myself."

"You know when I was in the waiting area with Bateman, the doctor came out to let us know about Steve. And it was not until later in here when I was sitting by his bed that it all of sudden hit me. I guess I heard it said when he said it but was so worried it did not register with me. The doctor called Steve my son, he said your son is in a coma. When I realized what he had said I couldn't help but smile." Mike said happily.

They sat talking together, when Mike remembered his question, who told Jeannie about Steve and they started discussing that. As they talked, though there was a bit of anger that flared up inside Jeannie for being left out about Steve from her father.

"Mike, you have this problem of shutting people out and it seriously needs to stop." Jeannie was beginning to heat up.

"Jeannie, I told you I was going to call you once I knew better how he was doing. You would have been here all upset and there was nothing you could do, how many times do I have to say that?!" Mike snapped, a bit teed off.

"If Norm hadn't called and told me after Captain Olsen phoned and let them all know, I probably would not have known until Steve was awake and you were both back in San Francisco!" Jeannie's voice was rising in anger.

"Norm! No wonder, well I will have a little talk with that blabbermouth when I get back! Now listen to me, sweetheart, I felt it was not the right time to tell you! I told them to not inform you, so I could have time to get used to this mess myself and so as not to worry you until absolutely necessary! I really don't need this right now!" Mike shouted..

"Stop, please stop fighting, you're making my head hurt." The voice they heard was feeble and pained, but unmistakably Steve's.

They both stopped yelling, staring at each other in disbelief They slowly looked towards the bed and grins spread across both of their faces, as they realized the voice they heard, actually was that of the young man they had been so worried over. They rushed over, both gently grasping one of his hands each. Mike layed down on the call button to get a nurse to alert the doctor.

"Buddy boy, you don't know how good it is to see you awake." Mike exclaimed joyfully.

"It sure is, you gave us a really bad scare, Steve. Sorry about the yelling, you know us Stones." Jeannie joked.

Steve looked at both with a confused and dazed look. The nurse came in and seeing Steve awake, rushed out to page the doctor.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten how you two can be." Steve said, his voice shaking. " Where are we?"

"You're at the hospital in Chino. Do you remember what happened, buddy boy?" Mike inquired watching Steve's face as the doctor rushed in. "We'll be over here, Steve, give the doctor a chance to examine you."

Jeannie and Mike moved out of the way as the doctor examined Steve and asked questions to gauge his comprehension and attentiveness. Once he was sure Steve was going to be fine, just was a bit confused right then, he took Mike out in the hall to speak with him, while Jeannie sat by Steve's bed and held his hand gently.

"Steve, you sure know how to give a girl a heart attack." Jeannie teased.

"How did I get here?" Steve asked seriously.

"Mike and Mr. Bateman of CDCR brought you when you were found at Chino." Jeannie answered, worry still in her voice. "Steve, do you remember what happened? What you were doing at Chino?"

He looked like he was trying to remember then closed his eyes a minute as his head was hurting. She squeezed his hand tenderly and images started flashing in his head when he recalled being cuffed and the beating to get information from him. He recalled Red and hoped he was okay. He felt Jeannie holding his hand tighter as he struggled to hold back tears but was losing the battle. He tried to sit up and hug her but she very gently pushed him back since he had a severe concussion and could accidentally puncture a lung from his ribs.

"Stay where you are, Steve, or I will call the doctor. You can't chance your ribs or your head right now." Jeannie spoke gently as she leaned over and lightly kissed him, then knelt as level with the bed as she could and put her arm over him in a semi-embrace.

"Red, they have to protect him." Steve was worried for his friend.

"They will. Don't worry okay? It's okay, Steve." Jeannie reassured him as she tenderly brushed away his tears.

When Steve was a bit calmer she sat in the chair by his bed and they held hands. Mike came back in and could see that Steve had been upset and Jeannie was trying to calm him.

"You kids alright?" Mike asked concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine. He's worried about Red." Jeannie explained." Can you find out how he is?"

"Already put a call in while I was out with Dr. McSorley. That's what took so long. Steve he's fine, honest. I was able to talk with him personally and let him know how you were. He is safe and he sent his regards. He is happy you are going to be okay." Mike said gently.

"Thanks, Mike. He protected me while I was there. He did it without asking anything in return. He's not a bad guy, honestly." Steve explained quietly.

"I am very glad you had him to help you make it through that place, Steve. I was so afraid for you, I hated leaving you there." Jeannie said softly.

"It's over now, you two, at least for the most part. We got Steve back and the ones that were doing all the hard nosing there, are in custody. We have a lot to be thankful for." Mike spoke calmly.

Jeannie looked at Mike and then at Steve. She mouthed to Mike "it's time you had that talk" then rose from her chair. She gave Steve a light kiss then excused herself to go get something to eat and drink. As she was heading towards the door she gave Mike a slight nudge and he knew that was his cue.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

As Jeannie left the room, Mike took the seat she had vacated and tried to sort words out in his head. Steve saw him fidgeting and wondered what had Mike so nervous. He finally spoke up, when Mike almost looked like he was going to be sick from his case of nerves.

"Look, Mike I know what you are going to say. Jeannie told me you did not mean what you said to me the last time we saw each other. It is okay, you don't have to apologize for it again. But I will tell you one thing, I've been to hell, and God help me I don't ever want to go back there." Steve joked lightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that go to hell remark it was totally uncalled for, buddy boy. When I came back from trying to talk with Jeannie and found out you had gone to do that undercover, I flipped. I was really scared; you are never ever doing an undercover assignment in a prison again not even as a guard." Mike spoke emphatically.

"After this experience I would never want to be a "hack" even pretend. I know there are some bad prisoners too, but well I got lucky with Red and the others that I had closer contact with."Steve said warmly.

"You sure did and I am deeply grateful to him. Steve, what I wanted to say though well is something I have wanted to talk with you about for the longest time and never had the nerve to say." Mike explained, a bit flustered.

Steve looked at him, wondering what was up then realized Mike was blushing slightly and wondered if it could have something to do with Jeannie. He waited until Mike was ready to talk, he did not have to wait long as he heard Mike clear his throat a few minutes later.

"Mike, whatever it is it can't be all that bad. I mean we usually are able to talk to each other about just almost everything." Steve said wondering what had his partner so nervous.

"You're right, we are. Okay here goes. Steve, I have kept feelings locked inside for the longest time about you. I can tell Jeannie anything and everything I feel about her, but you I just always hoped you knew without me saying the words. This incident or whatever you want to call it showed me sometimes you need to say things to people or you might not get a second chance. Steve, I have thought of you as my son for the longest time and definitely my best friend. I wanted you to know I love you and I am very proud of you." Mike spoke sincerely from the deepest depths of his heart.

Steve was stunned and was trying to brush away tears that he couldn't hold back. He always knew Mike looked at him as a son, but to hear him tell him that- and that Mike loved him. He felt shocked at the turn of events, but was happy to know he truly did mean that much to Mike, that he openly said what he had kept hidden all this time.

"I don't know what to say. I am shocked you said that, but happy too. I have felt the same about you for the longest time. I mean not the son part, but that you are a dad to me and my best friend. I love you too, dad. Did we just have this talk?!" Steve asked surprised.

Mike nodded but couldn't stop grinning, both had tears in their eyes.

"Now, I know this is where a father should hug his son, but I am afraid we could hurt your ribs right now so would you mind being kissed on your forehead?" Mike asked lovingly.

"Be okay with me, we can owe each other a hug later when am able, dad." Steve teased but also was serious.

"You better believe it, son." Mike said happily beaming from ear to ear as he laid a light fatherly kiss on Steve's forehead.

Just then the door opened and Jeannie stood there, smiling widely.

"Ah, my two favorite men in the whole world, how are father and son?" Jeannie teased.

As she moved up beside the bed, she saw the answer for herself in their smiles and tears. She leaned over and kissed Steve lightly, as she saw the smile on his face she felt like the world was right and hoped never again would she and Mike have to know the distress of almost losing this young man that had come to mean so much to them. They all felt thankful for each other and knew even more how precious each was and how precious life was.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you to all the readers that read this story. It was deeply appreciated that you took the time.**

Epilogue

A few months after Steve's release from the hospital they are back home in San Francisco. Jeannie had come in to spend time with them as they were having a small party to welcome Steve back after he had recovered enough to feel up to it.

Thanks to their heart to heart talk in the hospital Mike and Steve are closer than ever before. Steve had seen Jeannie come out with another platter of sandwiches. He made his way to the band Mike hired to play the party and whispered a request to the leader who nodded. As the music started he went over to Jeannie.

"May I have this dance, Miss Stone?" Steve asked cheerfully, she nodded grinning and they started to dance to the music. "You sang this to me in the hospital, remember?"

"You did know!" Jeannie exclaimed happily as he nodded."I almost was thinking you didn't hear me as you had never said anything, until now."

"Timing is everything or so I have heard. Seemed like there never was a perfect time to let you know and then this seemed like the perfect time." Steve spoke mysteriously thinking of the ring in his jacket pocket he had for Jeannie.

"Hmm, this is true. You seem to have something up your sleeve, Steven Keller. Two or three can play that game." Jeannie spoke just as mysteriously.

He started wondering what she was up to, and as their dance ended he was about to find out. Mike waved at Jeannie, she grinned and led Steve over toward Mike. His words to Steve finally cleared up what Jeannie was up to.

"Steve, there is someone here we have been keeping in touch with so as to surprise you. Come on out." Mike called expectantly and Steve saw his friend and prison protector Red walk out.

"Red!" Steve exclaimed happily, they both shook hands and then hugged and slapped each other on the back. "It sure is good to see you again but how?"

"Thanks to letters from you and Lieutenant and Miss Stone here and Captain Olsen and the CDCR guys and Mr. DeLong I was approved for early release. I am going to go stay with my sister in Oregon but wanted to stop by and say hi and thank you." Red responded warmly.

"Nothing to thank me for, Red. I am the one to thank you for all you did. I wouldn't be alive if you had not got hold of Mike, besides how you watched out for me while I was in there." Steve spoke sincerely."Are you definitely decided about going to Oregon?"

"Very much so my friend, my sister already has a job lined up for me with the company she works for. I am looking forward to being there. They know about my record and are okay with it." Red said in a quieter tone.

"I'm happy for you, honestly. You have time to eat and have a drink though?" Steve asked hopefully.

Over food and sodas Red catches Steve up on the other guys that they hung out with while "inside" and Steve was happy to hear they were all being released fairly soon as well. When the party was over Mike, Jeannie and Steve drove Red to the airport to catch his plane.

"Red, Jeannie and I will never forget what you did for Steve. Thank you very much, we are grateful he had you looking out for him. I wish you all the best in your new life." Mike spoke without reservation.

"Same goes for me too, Red I am grateful we have Steve back alive thanks to you. I won't forget you." Jeannie said sincerely, giving Red a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, that means more than I can say. I am just glad he is okay. You had me worried kid, I mean that. Stay out of trouble and take care of yourself and your family" Red spoke fondly.

"I will, Red. You take care of yourself too and have a good life." Steve said emotionally as he and Red hugged once again before he left.

After Red had boarded his plane they all watched until it was gone, Steve puts his hands in his pockets and felt something in there. He remembered the ring he was going to give Jeannie and pulled it out thinking now is as good a time as any. Mike saw the ring box and smiled.

"What do you have there, buddy boy?" Mike asked teasingly sensing Steve was incredibly nervous now.

"It's not what you think, honest Mike. I would talk to you first on that subject." Steve answered nervously as he looked at Jeannie."Jeannie, this isn't an engagement ring, it's called a promise ring. Thought maybe you might wear it from me as a sign of my promise of love for you and of my promise to be faithful to you. Then someday maybe we could have what you said to me in the hospital, if you still want, that is when the time comes."

Jeannie is too overwhelmed to speak and has tears running down her cheeks and can only nod emphatically. Steve puts the ring on her finger and they hug extra tight, Mike watches for a minute than remembers his and Steve's conversation in the hospital as well.

"Seems to me, I am owed a hug if I remember right son." Mike said happily joking Steve gave him room to get in with him and Jeannie and did a group hug."You may be my son in law one day, but if you are or not, it doesn't matter you will always be my son."

The End


End file.
